One Week Boyfriend
by frozen fragment
Summary: "Kalau sampai suka, maka dialah yang kalah. Yang kalah harus menuruti apapun keinginan yang menang!" / Benarkah mereka tidak akan 'jatuh' satu sama lain? / KageHina, Warning Inside.


–Rabu, 6.44 AM

Hinata melongo menatap hal yang (baginya) tak lazim terpampang di depan mata.

"S-Senpai! S-Sudah lama sekali aku mengagumimu, j-jadikan aku kekasihmu!"

–Tunggu, jangan pasang muka heran, 'dong, bukan Hinata target sang perempuan.

(Tapi ya jangan menghela napas lega gitu.)

Hinata bagai memiliki _shoujo filter, _padahal sebenarnya hal yang tengah ada di hadapannya ini hanyalah sesuatu yang biasa.

Memalingkan wajah, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gedung olahraga, sebelum _Ou-sama _mulai marah karena keterlambatannya datang di latihan pagi.

"Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan, sih.."

.

.

Haikyuu! by Haruichi Furudate

Warning : Shounen-ai, KageHina, pendek, typo(s), _possibly OOC_, abal orz, etcetra.

.

_I gain nothing except personal pleasure(?)_

_**Don't like? Don't read, don'**__**t **__**flame**_

.

One Week Boyfriend, a Haikyuu! Fanfiction by yuu-chin

.

.

Beberapa detik setelah _serve_ sang raja lapangan mengudara, bola mendarat tepat di kepala oranye Hinata.

"Hinata_-boke_, apa yang kau lakukan?! Fokus!"

Tanpa ada niat membalas omelan sang raja lapangan, Hinata berlalu memungut bola voli yang menggelinding jauh dari garis batas lapangan–nyaris mengenai tembok. Suga, Daichi, Noya dan Tanaka menaikkan sebelah alis.

Kageyama hendak memulai _serve _andalannya, Hinata kembali ke posisi semula. Entah mengapa seluruh pandangan jadi berpusat pada mereka berdua.

Kageyama melempar bola tinggi-tinggi ke udara, melompat, memukul bola–

"HINATA!"

–Namun Hinata kembali terjungkal karena _serve_ darinya.

"Ngapain, 'sih?! Ah sudahlah, latihan _receive_-nya dilanjutkan nanti saja!" omel Kageyama sembari membantu Hinata kembali berdiri.

"Maaf, kurasa aku sedang banyak pikiran," ujar Hinata, menggaruk tengkuknya. Para senior yang menyaksikan tiap detail adegan tidak biasa itu lagi-lagi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Dahi Kageyama makin berkerut mendengar pernyataan dari Hinata. Ia meraih bagian depan kaos yang dikenakan Hinata, "Kalau kau masih tak bisa fokus, lebih baik kau tak usah datang latihan!"

Suga kelabakan, Daichi segera berlari melerai mereka, "Ingat, kalian ini tim, jangan terus-terusan bertengkar!"

"Tapi ketidak-profesionalannya ini bisa menghambat kerja tim kita!" balas Kageyama, menuding si mungil bersurai oranye.

Hinata terhenyak. Dia benar. Kageyama benar.

"Maaf, kurasa aku harus mendinginkan kepalaku. Permisi," Hinata kembali ke pinggir lapangan dan memungut tasnya yang tergeletak di sana.

"H-Hinata!" Sugawara hendak berlari menyusul Hinata, jika sang kapten tidak menarik tangan kirinya, "Biarkan dia sebentar, dia perlu mendinginkan kepalanya."

Seluruh anggota klub voli Karasuno berakhir dengan menatap punggung kecil Hinata yang kian lama kian menjauh. Kageyama hanya memukul bola ke lantai beberapa kali.

Entah mengapa ada satu sudut di diri Kageyama yang terasa tidak nyaman.

.

Hinata menghela nafas, meletakkan bukunya kembali ke dalam tas. Istirahat makan siang dimulai sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

"Terlalu banyak menghela nafas akan membuang salah satu kebahagiaanmu di masa depan."(*)

Hinata tersentak, menoleh ke samping kanan dan mendapati Kageyama ada di sampingnya, "Ossu."

"K-Kageyama!" serunya. Sang objek hanya mengerutkan dahi, "Kau kira siapa lagi, _boke_."

Kageyama bagai tak mengalami insiden pagi tadi–sebetulnya ia hanya tidak ingin mengingat hal itu.

Hinata menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kageyama menggeser kursi dan berpindah ke tempat duduk di samping kanan sang _spiker _mungil. Hinata tak lagi mendongak.

"Err, tumben kau ke kelasku.."

Kedutan di dahi Kageyama makin bertambah, "Bukannya kemarin kau sendiri yang bilang, ingin mendiskusikan masalah penyisihan musim ini? Tadi pagi kita tak jadi mendiskusikannya karena, err.. Kau taulah."

Hinata menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sebetulnya ia masih tak ingat dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kageyama, tetapi ia tak mau mengutarakannya–ia masih sayang nyawa. Lagipula hari ini rasanya ia masih tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan _setter _resminya yang pertama itu.

Beberapa waktu berselang, Kageyama yang mulai tidak puas karena lawan bicaranya tak juga membuka suara, akhirnya berdiri dari kursi, "Kurasa kau butuh makan, otakmu yang lemah itu berkali-kali lipat lebih parah dari biasanya."

Hinata masih _clueless_ mengenai apa yang dikatakan Kageyama, memiringkan kepalanya. Kageyama yang paham betul mengenai gestur ketidakpahaman Hinata, memilih untuk menyeret rekan setimnya itu dari singgasananya.

Hinata masih bingung, sebelum dirinya yang tadi dimohon–diperintah–Kageyama untuk tidak bergeser satu milimeter pun dari sebelah _vending machine_, menerima plastik kecil berisikan roti Yakisoba dan susu kotak.

Mereka berlalu dari kantin Karasuno. Tangan kanan Kageyama menadah di depan Hinata, meminta uangnya diganti. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan memberi koin 500 yen kepada Kageyama. Kembaliannya langsung diterima Hinata, tanpa menghitung itu pas atau tidak.

Menit berikutnya Hinata baru sadar, mereka kini ada di atap sekolah Karasuno. Tidak ada siapapun selain mereka.

Kageyama duduk di salah satu tempat yang agak teduh, membuka roti cokelat dan mulai mengunyah, "Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan ambigu memang, Hinata sudah pasti tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan sang _setter _jenius dari Kitagawa Daiichi.

Setelah menyesap kopi susu, terdengar bunyi 'Cih,' pelan dari si surai hitam sebelum ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Kau, kenapa? Kau berkali lipat lebih _loading _dari biasanya." Disini Kageyama sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak membentak.

Dengan sedikit keraguan, Hinata menjawab, "Err, kurasa aku memang sedang agak linglung".

'–_BEGINI DIBILANG AGAK!__?__'_ batin Kageyama.

Merasa agak malas untung mengomel–keadaan Hinata kini terlalu tidak seru, Kageyama kembali melanjutkan sesi makan siangnya. Sesekali memerhatikan bagaimana gestur si (menurutnya) pendek di setiap perubahan. Gestur Hinata jadi... Err, canggung?

Setelah roti Yakisoba Hinata tandas, barulah ia bersuara, "K-Kageyama.. Kau pernah.. Jatuh cinta?"

–Kageyama nyaris tersedak roti kedua yang dikunyahnya.

Tidak, tidak, Kageyama tidak salah. Laki-laki manapun akan kaget jika ditanyai seperti itu oleh sesama jenis, "A-APA!?"

"B-Bukannya aku sedang j-jatuh cinta atau apa! A-Aku hanya ingin tau!" sergahnya.

Kageyama merasa pipinya menghangat, "Err.. K-Kurasa tidak pernah. Kenapa?"

Hanya tawa (terpaksa) yang menjawab pertanyaan Kageyama. Hinata ragu-ragu, menjelaskan hal itu atau tidak. Kageyama menanti dengan serius, "Tadi pagi.. Aku melihat anak perempuan sedang m-menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang kakak kelas. A-Aku tidak bermaksud menguping! A-Aku hanya lewat!"

"Hah?"

Alis Kageyama naik sebelah, aura gelap mulai menguar dari tubuhnya, "Jangan bilang.. Karena hal sepele begitu kau tidak fokus saat latihan pagi tadi?" Kageyama mencengkeram kedua bahu mungil Hinata kemudian mengguncang-guncangnya.

Mampos. Kageyama ngamuk.

Anggukan perlahan Hinata meluncur setelahnya.

Dengan penuh perasaan Kageyama menjitak kepala oranye Hinata, "HI-NA-TA."

Penuh penekanan, Hinata merinding.

"AMPUN, AMPUN, _OU-SAMAAAA_!"

Lagi-lagi si surai hitam berdecih. Matanya masih terpejam erat, Hinata tak berani membuka mata.

Yang benar saja? Hanya karena _kepo _pada hal yang bagi Kageyama samasekali tak penting, dia sampai kehilangan fokus. Berbahaya ini jika berlangsung lebih lanjut.

Jujur saja, dirinya tak pernah merasakan atau mengalami atau apalah itu yang berhubungan dengan perasaan yang _katanya fuwa-fuwa. _Menepuk dahi, Kageyama memikirkan beberapa cara agar sang _spiker _ini bisa kembali fokus. Mungkin... Sesuatu yang _challenging_?

Hinata memberanikan diri membuka mata, "Ehm, dengarkan ini baik-baik, _boke_. Karena.. aku samasekali tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu.. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan suatu _game _untuk menjawab itu?"

Mendengar kata itu, Hinata mendadak mendapatkan kembali semangatnya yang biasanya, "Apa? Apa _game_ ituuu?"

Kageyama menatap Hinata tepat di mata, "Dalam waktu 7 hari dari sekarang, kita akan menjalani apa yang tadi kau coba utarakan, yah.. pacaran gitulah."

"Seminggu, ya, cukup seminggu. Jika salah satu dari kita ada yang jatuh.. err, cinta, maka dia adalah yang kalah. P-Pokoknya yang kalah harus menuruti apapun yang diinginkan oleh yang menang! Setuju?"

Kageyama mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Hinata nyaris tak berkedip.

Dan Hinata tak kuasa untuk menolak.

.

.

**(Catatan)**

(*) Kalimat tersebut dikutip dari _OVA Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun_. Daku kurang tau kalimat itu ada di _series_-nya atau nggak.

.

**(Bacotan penulis, silahkan dilewati.)**

Ciaooooo-ssu! *nongol lalu ilang lagi*

S-Salam kenal. Disini yuu (bukan Yuu Nishinoya ya *jduak)

_O-Out of character_, gilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Rasanya bener-bener malu naroh ini fiksi abal-abal yang pendek (isinya Cuma 1000-an kata..) pula di fandom ketjeh ini. Tapi kehomoan (ups) maniiiis-nya _pairing_ Kageyama dan Hinata ini nggak bisa bikin daku diam - kekurangan asupan ini ceritanya

Mungkin ini akan jadi _twoshot_ atau _threeshot_, bergantung pada situasi kondisi dari si penulis *ngeles ceritanya*

_typo_? Sudahlah (lelah)

Yosh, sampai jumpa minggu depan! (bercanda ding, jangan percaya, kena PHP dia) 0-(-(

Terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia membaca! :"""3

Err, bersedia menulis review atau kritik? *peluk cium*

.

.

.

"Watashi wa ikiteru deshou ka?" –Matataki by mothy feat. Kagamine Rin

08.25.14 – 08.27.14| _White Poppies_, Yuu


End file.
